Metamorphic Lifeform Villser
=Details= A new evolved form of the mutating Villser virus has arrived in the Glyos System. =Character History= Lost Projects: Villser Soldier "One of the major dark forces in the Glyos System is the Villser entity. Existing as a kind of cross between multiple "absorbing" mutants and aliens from popular sci-fi (specifically John Carpenter's The Thing and Aptom from Guyver) the Villser serves as a somewhat faceless threat that lurks just beyond sight. There is also more than a dash of Lovecraft in its origin as well as appearance. A few years ago I thought about actually rolling out a Villser Soldier, which was to tie in with a story arc we were kicking around at the time. This version of the Villser was designed as a warrior that could blend with its fellow soldiers and become more powerful, adapting to whatever challenges might arise. The idea of sculpting a more monster like figure was really appealing, and the plan was to sneak a Pheyaos/Chaos head in as well. Mori and I had discussed pushing the crossover aspects our Pheyaos character a bit more, with a direct connection to Phase/Bio Pheyden. This element of story actually ended up resurfacing in the Gendrone Chronicles Part 2, which Ralph and I are still picking away at (and he has done some crazy art for). Sculpting on the Villser Soldier actually did start, and I was cranking along, but somewhere along the lines the project started to alter, and something new was born. To add something new to the figure's functionality I kept going back to all the joint concepts that had been amassing, thinking about what would give the figure a kick. One thing lead to another and the Axis Joints were born. At the same time, elements that went on to become the Hub Set were also built, as well as something that should surface in 2013, which we have been calling the Swing Joints. This poor project's parts landed all over the place! The work on the Villser Soldier ended up being responsible for a number of our most integral building sets. Maybe one day this odd duck will come to fruition, but for now it exists in spirit within the tiny parts that it inadvertently created."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/lost-projects-villser-soldier.html Villser Design )]]"We really do look at the Glyos project as one big connected super loop, so after 10 years of producing stuff, this new Villser needed to be the Omega to Pheyden's Alpha. Something to challenge the Travelers on equal ground. The following are some info bits regarding this new PVC Villser: *The Villser stands 3.5 inches tall and is made up of 20 parts in its "Standard" humanoid build. Each Villser also comes packed with a bonus Switch pin (there is already one counted within the backpack as well) for double Fusion Builds. So 21 parts total with each Villser including the bonus Switch Pin. *Figure breakdown is 3 part arms, 3 part legs, pelvis, belt, 6-way chest, chest insert, backpack with Switch Pin, neck, head, "brain cap" and the previously mentioned bonus Switch Pin. )]] *Some of the original sketches and concepts that I had played with over the years (there have been many of them) focused on a variety of angles and piles of small stacked parts (and would eventually spawn the actual Axis Joints, Hub Set and Swing Joints). Then, over time, the Villser evolved into something that focused much more on a very buildable, but not overly complicated, multidimensional design. *More hours were spent working on the potential contained builds for this guy than anything I'd ever worked on before. *Older experiments with the Voyager Argen concept were a heavy influence on the direction of the final figure and helped visualize the metamorphic functionality that's at the heart of the Villser, both as a physical figure and within its story arc. *This creature also had to integrate the existing accessories, especially Axis Joints, into a handful of specific "intended" builds, focusing on one particular "savage" strain of the character itself. The Axis Joints factor into much of the original Villser Virus story arc, so this version of the Villser needed to have a special flow with the Axis design specifically. *Contained double figure "Fusion" builds were on the checklist to incorporate as a focus, with some extra freaky ''Barlowe-style''https://waynebarlowe.wordpress.com/ configurations emerging from the combined concept explorations. *The Villser base body had to be variable enough so that another major character could come to fruition through a future Extra Set mold upgrade currently being worked on. My hope is that anyone who's been playing with Glyos for a long time will be intrigued by the mix of new and familiar parts that make up this beefy critter, and folks who are just discovering this world can get a true feel for what Glyos is, in a simple and easy way."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/08/villser-standard.html =Story= Echo Nexus "Traveling beyond the Zorennor Rift from their secret homeworld of Odravunn, the newly evolved Metamorphic Lifeform Villser follow the primitive call of their long lost brethren, imprisoned across space and time in the distant Glyos System."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/08/metamorphic-lifeform-villser.html Ally of the Order "This Villser Warlord is an ally to the Glyknights, serving as their resident Titan when in conflict with Skeleden Ureydak and his beast army... And he also likes Hub Hammers."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/10/villser-warlord.html =Shadow of the Villser= Wave 66 Villser Standard Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Standard-WEB.png|Villser Standard Formation Villser-Metamorphic-Form-Beam-Sentry-WEB-2.png|Beam Sentry Formation Villser-Metamorphic-Form-Grip-Strider-WEB.png|Grip Strider Formation Villser-Metamorphic-Form-Edge-Raptor-WEB.png|Edge Raptor Formation Villser-Metamorphic-Form-All-Seeker-WEB.png|All Seeker Formation Villser-Axis-Evolved-Form-WEB-3.png|Axis Evolved Villser Villser-Metamorphic-Form-Tall-Stalker-WEB.png|Villser Fusion: Tall Stalker Villser-Metamorphic-Form-Reach-Titan-WEB-5.png|Villser Fusion: Reach Titan Villser-Edge-Raptor-Outside-WEB-3.png|Edge Raptor at Sunrise Villser Hybrid Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Hybrid-WEB1.png|Villser Hybrid Villser Neo Phase Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $14 Villser-NeoPhase-WEB1.png|Villser Neo Phase Villser-Axis-Evolved-Neo-Phase-Revenant-DUO-ALT.png|Axis Evolved Villser Villser Revenant Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $14 Villser-Revenant-WEB1.png|Villser Revenant Villser-Axis-Evolved-Neo-Phase-Revenant-DUO-ALT.png|Axis Evolved Villser =The Gendrone Alliance= Wave 67 Villser Vossarica Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $14 Villser-Vossarica-ALT.png|Villser Vossarica Villser-Vossarica-CLOSE-ALT-2.png First-Contact-ALT.png|First Contact with Gendrone Alliance Villser-Fusion-Quad-Crusher-CLOSE.png|Villser Fusion Quad Crusher Villser Gendrone Alliance Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Gendrone-Alliance-2-WEB.png|Villser Gendrone Alliance Villser Olldugon Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Olldugon_1024x1024.png|Villser Olldugon Battle-Tribes-October-2017-October-Clash.png|October Clash: Onyx Jaguar vs Villser Zullen-Meetings-2-ALT.png|Zullen meets the Villser =Order of the Glyknights II= Wave 68 Villser Bioskull Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Bioskull-ALT.png|Villser Bioskull Villser Trogillian Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Trogillian_1024x1024.png|Villser Trogillian Ureydak-On-Trilogonn.png|Trilogonn Villser Warlord DX Includes complete Villser figure plus full Hub Set in Hub Hammer configuration. Includes extra Switch Pin. 38 total parts. $20 Villser-Warlord-3-ALT-2.png|Villser Warlord with Hub Hammer Villser-Warlord-ALT-2.png|Ally of the Order of the Glyknights Villser-Warlord-CLOSE-ALT.png Villser-Warlord-2-ALT_1024x1024.png =DCon 2017 Variation Portal= Villser Morphic Stalker White with lavender accents and new face paint application. Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. DESIGNER CON 2017 LIMITED EDITION *LIMIT 1 PER ORDER* $16 Villser-Morphic-Stalker_1024x1024.jpg|Villser Morphic Stalker Villser Morphic Phantom White with detail lines and new face paint application. Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. DESIGNER CON 2017 LIMITED EDITION *LIMIT 1 PER ORDER* $16 Villser-Morphic-Phantom_1024x1024.jpg|Villser Morphic Phantom =Argenesis= Wave 69 Villser Gendrone Union Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Gendrone-Union-WEB.png|Villser Gendrone Union Villser-Gendrone-Union-CLOSE-WEB-2.png Villser Xycoss Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $14 Villser-Xycoss-ALT.png|Villser Xycoss Villser-Fusion-Xycoss-Invader-Form.png|Villser Fusion Xycoss Invader =Glyaxia Rangers= Wave 70 Villser Standard Mk. II Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Standard-MK-II-USE.png|Villser Standard Mk. II Villser-Beam-Sentry-Trio-USE-2.png|Villser Beam Sentry Villser-GROUP-USE.png|Villser Group Villser Xulturri Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $14 Villser-Xulturri_1024x1024.png|Villser Xulturri =Task Force Volkriun: The Xenodeth Outbreak= Wave 71 Villser Xenodeth Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Xenodeth.png|Villser Xenodeth Volkria71-03.jpg|Artwork by Ralph Niese Villser-Xenodeth-Morphic-Creeper-CLOSE-WEB.png|Morphic Creeper Villser Gelnos Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $14 Villser-Gelnos.png|Villser Gelnos =Mraedis Agents= Wave 72 Villser Ullmoriun Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Ullmoriun-WEB.png|Villser Ullmoriun Villser-Ullmoriun-Morphic-Creeper-CROP_1024x1024.png|Morphic Creeper Villser-Ullmoriun-Biovessel-GROUP-WEB_1024x1024.png|Ullmoriun Biovessel crew Triple-Stalker-Ullmoriun-WEB_1024x1024.png|Villser Fusion Triple Stalker Ullmoriun =Dawn of the Mechabon= Wave 74 Villser Sentinel Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Sentinel-FULL.png|Villser Sentinel =Dimensional Duplications= Wave 79 Villser Volkriun Test Type Includes 1 Villser plus special painted Axis Joint Set and 2 scarves. Includes extra Switch Pin. 34 total parts. $18 Villser-Volkriun-Test-Type-ALT.png|Villser Volkriun Test Type Villser-Volkriun-Test-Type-CLOSE.png|Villser Test Type (Contained Build) Villser Culproto Bio Warrior Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Culproto-Bio-Warrior.png|Villser Culproto Bio Warrior =Feral Futures= Wave 81 Villser Tyraxsis Includes extra Switch Pin. 21 total parts. $16 Villser-Tyraxsis-WEB.png|Villser Tyraxsis Villser-Tyraxsis-Edge-Raptor-WEB.png|Tyraxsis Edge Raptor Sector-Rothan-GROUP-WEB.png Pheyaos-Pheysaurian-WEB.png|Pheyaos Pheysaurian Villser-Tyraxsis-Low-Bronto-WEB.png|Villser Fusion: Low Bronto =References= Category:Villser Category:Variation Portal